


Love at First Sight II

by dorky_hime



Series: Love at First Sight [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba planned their first 'real date'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yumi_usagi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yumi_usagi).



Aiba grinned when he saw Nino walked into the manga café with a paper bag in his hand. Nino put the bag on the counter and slipped behind it – seating beside Aiba.

“Didn’t you say that you won’t be coming here today?” Aiba asked as he took the paper bag and grinned when he took out a hamburger. Nino shrugged as he fished out his DS from his pocket.

“Sho-chan was busy making love when I went to his office” Nino said in a dry-tone. Aiba held out the burger towards Nino and he bit into it. Eyes still focused on his DS screen. They spent about two hours behind the counter – reading manga and playing some games before Aiba had decided to step out from his manga café. He dragged Nino to the baseball field which situated in the neighborhood near the block.

~*~

Aiba looked at Nino with sparkle eyes. He knew that Nino loved baseball but didn’t really have any opportunity to play because none of his friends liked it. Sho was a soccer freak while Ohno had zero knowledge about baseball.

“This is my baseball team. We usually gather once a month to play together. I told them about you and they were really happy to welcome you into the team”

Aiba introduced Nino to everyone. They were their friends from high school and some were customers that he met at his café. They sat idly at the field while waiting for the rest of the team members. Nino frowned when he saw Jun walking towards the field – followed by Sho.

“What is the princess doing here?” Nino whispered at Aiba who was checking on his glove.

“MatsuJun? He’s our catcher. He may be a princess but he’s a good catcher too” Aiba whispered – giggling. Jun and Sho walked straight towards them.

“What are you doing here, Sho-chan? Being a manager?” Nino teased. Sho rolled his eyes.

“I’m just accompany Jun here. Besides, it’s fun to watch”

Nino smirked. Jun, Aiba and Nino got up and get ready for the game, leaving Sho at the bench with their stuffs.

~*~

After the game, Sho and Jun went on their own way while Aiba and Nino decided to stop by at the ramen stall nearby before Aiba sent Nino home. Aiba sighed as he watched Nino climbed the stairs to his apartment, they’ve been together for a month now but they hadn’t gone for a single date yet. Aiba started to think that there’s something wrong with their relationship. Deep inside his heart, he wanted to have relationship like the one that Sho and Jun had, they always together and both of them seemed happy with what they had. It’s not Aiba was not happy with his relationship. Nino would occasionally drop by the café and they would spend their time together – either reading manga or playing games. Sometimes Nino would show his magic tricks to him and basically those were their activities after they were officially together. Aiba pulled out his phone from his pocket and began typing an e-mail.

To: Matsujun

From: Aiba-chan

Subject: No Subject

Matsujun, are you free?

There’s something that I want to talk about.

A minute later, Jun replied his e-mail.

To: Aiba-chan

From: Matsujun

Subject: Re:no subject

Sure. Come over. Sho’s here though. Hope you don’t mind.

~*~

Jun put his phone on the rack. He went to the fridge and took out two cans of beer. Then he went and sat beside Sho on the couch – handing him the beer can.

“Aiba’s coming. There’s something that he wants to talk about”

Sho nodded as he flipped through the channel. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Jun went to open it – revealing a sort of miserable Aiba. He invited him inside the house and both of them walked to the living room. Sho, who was just come out from the kitchen, gave a beer to Aiba and the three of them sat around the coffee table.

“So, what you wanted to talk about?” Jun asked – starting the conversation. Aiba’s fingers played with the can of beer while his eyes darted between Sho and Jun – watching the couple who were sitting side by side. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Then, he started spilling the story or rather his feeling about him and Nino. Jun and Sho listened to Aiba carefully. 

“So, what are you saying was that your relationship is dull?”

It was Sho who asking. Aiba shook his head frantically while both Sho and Jun looked at him – eyebrows rising. Aiba sighed.

“How should I say this? I want our relationship to be like yours”

The couple frowned. “What do you mean?” Jun asked.

“I mean – you and Sho-chan couldn’t leave each other. You guys are always together. While me and Nino? We haven’t been for a real date yet. The only things that we do, is hang out at the café, reading manga and playing games. You even had sex on the first day you met each –“

“Ho – how – did you know about the – urm – sex?” Jun asked – flustered. Both of their faces were crimson red.

“Urm – Nino told me”

Jun rolled his eyes while Sho just grinned apologetically at his lover.

“Why don’t you invite him for a date then? This time, I’m very sure that he wouldn’t be freaked out like the time both of you went for the movie”

Aiba smiled. He agreed with Sho’s suggestion but there’s one little problem. He looked at Sho with sparkles eyes.

“Can you tell me what he likes and dislikes, Sho-chan?”

“Well – Nino is simple though and both of you have so much in common. I guess you can plan a great date for both of you to enjoy. Just remember one thing. He likes hamburgers. Really like it. He could go on eating hamburger for days and he doesn’t like shellfish”

~*~

Aiba ran out from his manga café and headed to the small ramen restaurant at the end of his block. He grinned when he saw Nino was waiting for him at the corner of the restaurant – at their usual seats. He apologized as he settled himself and ordered a shoyu ramen.

“Nino-chan, are you free this Saturday?”

Nino nodded as he slurped his ramen. Aiba took out two tickets from his pocket and put them on the table. Nino raised his eyebrows as he looked at Aiba.

“Would you like to go to FujiQ Highland with me?”

“Sure”

Aiba grinned. “Then, I’ll pick you at 8 o’clock!”

~*~

Aiba was really excited for his date. He woke up around 6 and started planning the day. Around 7.45, he drove to Nino’s house. Once he reached Nino’s place, he called him and a moment later, he could see his lover walked towards him. Nino got into the car and handed a paper bag towards Aiba, who frowned as he took it.

“I’m sure that you will be too excited about today and haven’t had your breakfast yet”

Aiba grinned as he opened the bag and took out a sandwich. He immediately ate it. Nino smiled when he noticed Aiba’s bright smile. Their ride to the FujiQ Highland was full of fun. During each traffic light’s stops, both of them would play shiritori game and burst out laughing whenever one of them came out with some stupid words. Nino knew that he would perhaps have a fun date despite his hatred to outdoor activities.

~*~

Once they arrived at the theme park, both of them went to get the tickets. Aiba’s tension was totally at the max level when he saw all the attractions. He took Nino’s hand and dragged him towards Fujiyama – a roller coaster ride. He immediately showed their tickets to the person in charge and then hopped down into one of the carts. Nino – with no choice, just followed him. They were screaming their lungs out during the ride.

“This is amazing!” Aiba shouted. Nino just nodded. He felt dizzy once the roller-coaster stopped.

“There’s other roller-coaster. Want to go there too?”

Nino held Aiba’s hand and looked into his eyes – shaking his head. “Enough” he said dryly as he walked towards the bench and sat there. Noticing Nino’s bad condition, Aiba rushed to buy a mineral water. He gave the water to Nino who gladly took it. He was on the verge of throwing up.

“Since roller-coaster is not good – how about we go and see the Evangelion World?”

“Oh, that would be awesome!” Nino said as he rose up from the bench. Both of them started walking towards the Evangelion World. Their eyes were practically gone wide when they arrived there. Both of their mouths were wide opened as they saw the attraction.

“This is amazing! It’s like we’re in the anime world!” Nino said, amazed as he got into the Evangelion’s cockpit. They spend about one hour in there – taking pictures and experiencing the world of Evangelion.

“Do you want to do something crazy?” Aiba asked with his wide grinned. Nino stared at him.

“Let’s go and ride the Merry-go-round?” Aiba asked and they did just that – riding the merry-go-round while laughing at how silly they look on the horses. After the merry-go-round, they went to play the Go-kart. Aiba and Nino were having a great time – competing against each other. Both of them returned the equipments back to the staffs and headed to the food stadium.

“MOS Burger?”

Nino nodded and both of them headed to the burger restaurant. Aiba ordered the famous Fujigaya burger and they decided to share it.

“You really like the roller coaster” Nino commented as he pointed at the burger. Aiba just grinned as he sipped his drink.

“We should do this again. Ah! Why don’t we ask Sho-chan and MatsuJun to come with us? We could have a double date! It would be fun!”

“Watching Sho-chan screaming and crying while riding the roller coaster would be fun” Nino muttered – smirking. After lunch, they went on trying other attractions that could be found in the theme park.

“Nino-chan, do you want – urm – to come over and have a drink at my house?”

“Why not?”

~*~

Aiba unlocked the door and invited Nino into the house. Nino looked around; he was impressed with the apartment’s interior. Aiba went into his room and asked Nino to make himself comfortable. Nino sat on the couch and took out his DS – playing with it while waiting for Aiba to come out.

“Your apartment is big. Are you living alone?” Nino remarked when he heard footsteps coming nearer.

“MatsuJun used to live here too before he moved in with Sho-chan”

Aiba put two glasses and a bottle of wine on the coffee table. Then, he sat beside Nino – pouring the wine into the glass.

“Wine, huh. Classy, Masaki”

“Recently I’ve been trying some wines and the old man next door gave me this when he knew about it. I decided to keep it for a special occasion”

“Special occasion?”

Aiba nodded. He took the glasses and gave one of them to Nino.

“Our date today is definitely a special occasion. Well, every time we spend time together is a special occasion”

“Aiba Masaki, I expect a lot from you. But romantic is definitely not one of them” Nino scooted closer and placed his lips on Aiba.

“If being romantic means that I will get your kiss every time, I’m willing to be silly romantic all the time” Aiba whispered huskily. They were eye to eye as they got closer. Before each of them knew it, they were onto each other, taking what each could offer.

“Want to take this into my room?” Aiba asked as he bit Nino’s earlobe.

“Lead the way” Nino said, smirking. Aiba got up – raised his hand towards Nino and they walked towards his room.

~*~

Once they were in the room, Nino lie down on the bed and pulled Aiba on him. Their lips met and Aiba trailed light kisses on Nino face before he started to nibble the small man’s neck and placed his marks there. Nino moaned when he could feel Aiba was sucking his neck. His hands trailed along Aiba’s abs – pulling the hem of his lover’s shirt and pulling it off from him. Aiba groaned when Nino pinched his nipple. Aiba’s mouth left Nino’s neck and started to attack his perky nipples. He licked a nipple and his fingers played with another one. Nino’s hands worked through Aiba’s jeans and managed to unbutton it. Aiba wiggled out his jeans. He helped Nino unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them off him – along with his boxer. Aiba drank the sight of Nino’s pale white skin before he trailed light kisses on his body. His hand reached for Nino’s growing erection – fumbling it. He wrapped his mouth around it and Nino groaned in pleasure once he felt the warmth. Aiba fumble with Nino’s balls as he sucked Nino’s erection. Nino felt a twitch in his stomach before his cum filled Aiba’s mouth. Aiba swallowed the cum and let Nino’s cock out with a ‘pop’ sound. He wiped his mouth with his hand before crashing their lips together – letting Nino had a taste of his own flavor.

Aiba fumbled into the drawer and took out a bottle of lubricant, squeezed it and smeared his fingers with it. He put one of his fingers into Nino’s hole. When he noticed that Nino was starting to get comfortable, he put his second finger and started scissoring. He pulled out his fingers and Nino let out a whimper. Aiba got rid of his boxer and freed his erection. He smeared the lubricant onto it and opened Nino’s led apart.

“I’m going in” he whispered as he kissed Nino who nodded slightly. Aiba positioned himself at Nino’s entrance and started to penetrate him bit by bit. Aiba started to pound into Nino little by little until both of them were comfortable with the rhythm. Moans and groans filled the room and Aiba’s movements becoming more hard and fast when he heard Nino’s moaned and told him to fuck him more.

“Nino-chan, I’m going to cum”

Aiba fastened his rhythm and after few more hard thrust, he came hard into Nino. Aiba pull out and fell down beside Nino – panting hard.

“I love you” he whispered as he kissed Nino’s small nose.

“I love you too, Masaki”

Aiba pulled the comforter and cover their bodies. Nino scooted closer into Aiba’s arm and both of them drifting off to sleep.

~*~

Aiba woke up and smiled when his eyes landed on Nino who was still sleeping. He played with Nino’s strand of hair and his hand trailing along Nino’s face. Nino stirred and opened his eyes – smiling when their eyes met. Aiba kissed his temple and wished him a good morning.

“What time is it now?”

“Eleven o’clock” Aiba said as he turned to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. He turned himself to face Nino again.

“Why don’t we resume our date and go for some brunch?”

Nino agreed. They got out from the bed and headed to the bathroom. After some quick session in the bathroom, both of them decided that they really needed to clean themselves properly. Aiba and Nino put on clothes and half an hour later, Aiba drove to a café near his neighborhood where it served brunch every Sunday morning. They spend about an hour at the café - eating and chatting happily. After that, Aiba sent Nino back home.

“Thank you. I had a great time” Nino whispered. They were at his door. He leaned towards Aiba who low down his body a bit and their lips met.


End file.
